Come Along
by ColorDreamer
Summary: Harry has defeated the dark lord but along with that there comes a whole new set of problems hp/dm, re-sorting
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Come along  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Author:**ColorDreamer  
**Warnings:**Ooc  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the books/characters they belong to J.K. Rowling _sadly enough_  
**A/N: **Please R&R, I could always use some ideas and improvement ;)

* * *

People never think about the consequences of their actions. Not even when it concerns their loved ones. This is why Harry wasn't really that surprised when everyone distanced themselves from him. Even his friends seemed not to want anything to do with him.

Not that he minded. All he wanted was to be alone. Many people had died even before he managed to get to Voldemort himself. And even then he didn't actually manage to kill him.

Taking Voldemort's soul and incinerating his body didn't actually count as killing him, did it? Not when he himself merged with said soul… Harry looked down on the grounds from his place on top of the astronomy tower.

Ever since the last battle the Prophet was claiming Harry to be the new Dark Lord, "The Boy Who Lived to Become a Dark Lord".

Not even Harry himself was sure that it wasn't true. If you asked him than he would say that sure he sometimes thought about hurting people, but not for the reasons others thought. He just wanted to be normal, but nobody seemed to let him.

That's why he had given up all hope and let everyone have it their way. He no longer cared for what other people thought of him. It was their choice and he decided that it was finally time for him to live his life the way he wanted. No more keeping to the rules and being the epitome of the good Gryffindor.

First thing in the morning he'd ask the new headmaster to be resorted. It didn't matter that it would be in Slytherin. It was even more than welcomed since he knew that there he would finally get some well deserved peace. At least they knew when someone wanted to be left alone.

With that thought in mind he returned to the room of requirements, his home since the day he had come back to Hogwarts.

The next morning he could be found in the headmaster's office. Surprisingly enough Professor Flitwick was chosen by Dumbledore himself to become the new Headmaster. Not that Harry minded, it only meant that it would be far easier to be resorted.

"Why do you want to be resorted, Harry? If I may ask." Flitwick looked at him with a grave expression. "It's not like you have any problems with your roommates is it?"

"I'm sorry I have to ask this of you headmaster. And no it doesn't have anything to do with my roommates. _they don't even want to come near me _I just think it's time that I go to the house I belong to. I've always belonged to Slytherin, not Gryffindor."

"Very well. You'll be resorted as soon as possible. This time there won't be any turning back though, mind you." He looked to be thinking about something. "I'll have to discuss this with your head of house and Professor Snape. You may go." And with that Harry was waved off.

Well if that was all it took to be resorted… At least he didn't have to explain more than he wanted too. If Flitwick would've known the real reason it'd be far more difficult.

Harry wandered down the staircase and out to the grounds. He hadn't seen Hagrid in ages. It seemed that he was either still missing or in hiding. There were still some rogue death eaters on the run. At least they weren't after him anymore. Even they didn't dare to approach him.

He headed to Hagrid's hut. Having time to spare before breakfast, he could at least pay a visit to Fang since he might at least enjoy his company. That and he thought that Hagrid had trusted him to take care of his dog.

He entered the cabin and was immediately greeted by a loudly barking Fang. "Hey boy, how've you been?" He patted the dog on his head. "I shall give you something to eat, okay? Not that I know what exactly you like but I can try, can't I." He walked over to some cupboards searching for something to give the dog. "Now where did he put his food? Got it!" He pulled out a large steak and let the dog snatch it from his hands. He seated himself on top of Hagrid's bed. "You know Fang… You might be the only person beside Hagrid who doesn't judge me about what happened." Harry watched out of the window wondering what would've happened if things had gone different.

"Students, I have an announcement to make before we start to eat. Today a student is being resorted." Whispers could be heard all over the great hall. "Quiet please. I know that this doesn't happen that often, but it has been approved not only by the head of houses but also by the founders themselves, so I ask for your understanding in this matter." The headmaster looked around the room to see if someone disagreed with his statement. "As for the student in question, would you be so kind to come forwards."

The room was completely quiet except for the sound of people looking around them to get a glimpse of the student in question. The scraping of a bench could be heard when Harry slowly rose from his seat at the end of the table. At the same time gasps and silent whispers could be heard. "It's Potter, it's the boy who turned evil!" "Why does he get to be resorted?" "This proves it! He's evil!"

Harry quietly made his way to the head table, ignoring all the stares and glares directed his way. This was his choice, the only thing that could make his life more bearable.

He sat down on the chair that was positioned in front of the head table, waiting till he was presented with the sorting-hat.

"Are you really sure about this Harry?" The headmaster asked softly while putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I am." He answered simply. _There's nothing left for me, that I haven't already lost._

"As you wish." With that the headmaster put the sorting-hat on top of Harry's head.

_So you have come back on your decision than? It was about time._ The sorting-hat said.

_Not that Gryffindor didn't suit you. As I've said in the beginning, Slytherin is far more suitable for you. The other houses are too stubborn to my liking. At least Slytherin makes a fine family. They will protect what is theirs._With that the hat shouted. "SLYTHERIN!"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Come along  
**Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Rating:** PG-13 for now  
**Author:**ColorDreamer  
**Warnings:**Ooc  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the books/characters they belong to J.K. Rowling _sadly enough_  
**A/N: **Please R&R, I could always use some ideas and improvement ;)

* * *

_"So you have come back on your decision than? It was about time.  
Slytherin makes a fine family. They will protect what is theirs."_

It had been precisely 2 hours since he had been resorted. Not that it mattered much. For him it felt like his burden had been lifted, the sorting-hat had been right. As soon as he had been re-sorted the Slytherins welcomed him as one of their own, Malfoy being one of the first. He hadn't expected that they would accept him this easily. They didn't ask him anything nor were they trying to insult him in anyway possible. It seemed to be totally opposite of what he had expected. Even Malfoy seemed to be quite.. nice.

He closed the book he had been trying to read. His break was almost over and soon the bell would ring for the next class. He only had Potions and Charms today, which was quite a relieve. He stood up and started making his way out of the library, but was stopped by someone calling him.

"Hey Harry! Wait up!" Malfoy.. No.. it was Draco now, stopped beside him. "What's the rush? You should know by know that Severus won't deduct any house points from Slytherin."

Harry eyed him motionlessly. "I know."

"Soo.. Lets go together okay? You really have to learn to loosen up a bit in private you know?"

Draco watched the other boy closely. He didn't like the cold demeanor Harry had these days. He had always been one to laugh a lot or at least smile, but now he seemed completely changed. He hoped that somehow he could bring back the person who Harry used to be.. the one he had always admired.

Without a word Harry followed Draco out of the library and down the hallways, just in time to see Snape entering the classroom.

-x-

"I can't believe Snape actually gave us that much homework! I mean he's supposed to be our head of house!" Draco let himself fall down on the couch in the common room.

"Maybe you shouldn't have tried to botch Weasel's potion up, at least not while Snape was watching." Blaise responded, dropping his bag.

"He deserved it." Draco replied staring into the fire.  
"I can't believe someone would drop their friend that easily."

Blaise snorted. "You know as well as I do that Gryffindors are as dense as can be, look at Dumbledore."

"Yeah, well.. I would've thought they at least would be grateful that Harry saved them. Instead they look at him like he's the next voldypants."

"Shows how far Gryffindor courage goes, as soon as something seems threatening they'll immediately think it might kill them."

Some first years entered the common room, making Blaise and Draco fall silent for a while until they had left again.

"I'm wondering how Harry is holding up." Draco pondered. "It's not like him to be this closed off, he doesn't even react when someone offends him."

"He has been acting a bit off.. Since when are you so interested in him?"

"I am not interested in him! I'm just worried that's all... He's not supposed to act like the perfect Slytherin." Draco muttered.

Before long both boys headed to their rooms, not noticing that the object of their conversation had heard everything.

-x-

Harry turned away from the door and went back the way he came from. He couldn't believe that they had been talking about him behind his back. Of course he was acting off, who wouldn't if they had blood on their hands.

They knew nothing of him. Nothing of the horrors he had to go trough in order to safe everyone he thought were dear to him. Yet he had survived and they turned their back on him just like he never existed, like the Dursleys had done all their lives.

Sometimes he wished that Voldemort has just killed him, but he knew he couldn't die or else his parents' death would be in vain. If anything else he treasured their gift so he had to keep on living for their sake.

He'd better had back to the room he shared with Draco or someone from the other houses might find him.

-x-

Harry quietly entered his bedroom trying to avoid looking in Draco's direction. Walking over to his trunk to search for a book to read he felt Draco staring at him.

"What do you want Draco?" He sighed.

"You're acting strange again." Draco said while frowning.

"Maybe I am, but it's non of your business. So stop talking about me with your friends"

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard what you said about me in the common-room Draco. Don't act like you didn't mean what you said back there."

Draco raked a hand trough his hair. "Look.. I didn't mean that you didn't belong here. It's just.. you seem to fit in Slytherin a bit too well. I mean.. Hell, you spent most of your time in Gryffindor not a while ago. It's just that I need to get used to it okay?"

"Fine." Harry grabbed his book and made his way to the door.

"Harry wait!" Draco rushed after him and grabbed his arm.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, 'kay? I didn't mean to. Just keep in mind that I'm no longer your enemy. If you want to.. I mean.. I could be your friend.." Harry's eyes widened in fear.

"I can't have friends. It's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Draco said worriedly slowly letting go of Harry's arm.

"Just.. I'm sorry.. I just can't.." Harry rushed out of the door leaving a startled Draco behind.

-x-

TBC..


	3. Chapter 3

_i"I'm sorry if I offended you, 'kay? I didn't mean to. Just keep in mind that I'm no longer your enemy. If you want to.. I mean.. I could be your friend.." Harry's eyes widened in fear._

"I can't have friends. It's too dangerous."

"What do you mean?" Draco said worriedly slowly letting go of Harry's arm.

_"Just.. I'm sorry.. I just can't.." Harry rushed out of the door leaving a startled Draco behind./i_

Harry was pacing in the room of requirements. He couldn't believe he had almost let it slip. No one was supposed to find out that he might harbor a part of Voldemort's soul. They couldn't know.. for their own safety.

It wasn't safe any longer.. he had to stay away from his housemates, lest they tried to make friends with him.. too dangerous.. too many risks. The only solution would be to stay in the room if requirements and make it his own. It was that or the chamber of secrets and he didn't have much fond memories of that place.

Harry stopped pacing and concentrated on the room to make it into the room he needed. He also wished for his belongings to be there, although they were few. When he opened his eyes the room was exactly how he wanted to be even his parents favorite photo was standing on his bedside table.

He could live with this. This way no one would be able to be hurt if his dark side might come out.

xxx

In the meantime Draco was franticly searching for Harry. He didn't know what exactly happened back in their room, but he knew that Harry couldn't be alone at the moment.

"Have you seen Harry?" Draco rushed into Blaise's and Nott's room. Looking like the devil was on his heels.

Blaise who had just been busy writing an essay looked up. "Nope.. haven't seen him, why?"

"He knows about our conversation, I offered him to be friends and he ran.. saying something about being dangerous."

"What's that all about?" Blaise looked confused.

"Exactly what I thought when he said that. I've been looking for him everywhere, but I can't seem to find him. I'm worried that he might try to do something stupid."

"Have you looked if the room of requirements is occupied? Maybe he ran in there, he does that a lot u'know." Blaise refocused eyed his essay and sighed. "I'll come with you I can't focus on the astronomy's essay anyway."

xxx

It was a couple of minutes later that found the two in front of the room of requirements. Draco tried to open the now visible door, but it appeared to be locked so instead he knocked. Hoping that Harry would at least answer.

"Go away Draco" came the reply from the other side of the door.

"Just let us in already! You know we don't care about all that Voldemort shit! So stop distancing yourself from us! We know what it's like living with all that crap!" Draco yelled at the door, whispering the last sentence.

"FINE! Be that way!!" With a loud bang the door vanished. Revealing Harry standing in the middle of the room practically fuming.

"Was about time." mumbled Blaise before following Draco inside and spelling the door back in place. "Seriously Harry..what's this all about. I know you have a hard time with the whole 'new darklord' thingy, but you don't have to be all upset about it."

Harry just glared at Blaise, meanwhile trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"Come on Harry..haven't we proven enough that we can be trusted?" Draco asked sullenly. "We didn't ask you about your nightmares nor did we ask why you locked yourself in the bathroom a couple of times. Surely you know by now that Slytherins are good at keeping secrets.."

"I know.." Harry stared dejectedly at the floor. He didn't know what he could say that would make them go away. God, they were stubborn! He decided to go with the thing that always made himself hated, the truth.

Harry started pacing the room. "You know about Voldemort and how I killed him. You should know that there's still a chance that his soul could take control over me."

"How do you mean?" Blaise asked curious.

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the available couches. "I didn't just merely incinerate Voldemort. Heck, I don't even know what happened. As soon as I fired that curse at him something left his body." Draco gasped making Harry look up. "That..thing. It headed my way..and then everything went black for a while." Harry looked at his hands trying to stay calm.

"If that's all then I don't see the problem Harry." Draco said sitting down beside Harry. He tried to drape his arm around the boy's shoulder but retreated as soon as he saw him flinching and shying away.

"No. It's not all. As soon as I came by again I was in the infirmary. They said that I now held a great part of Voldemort's soul, more than before at least. They don't know what can happen if it should take over. Not even Dumbledore knows." Harry waited for the moment that Draco and Blaise would turn away in disgust. His own friends had done that so why should they stay?

xxx

Draco and Blaise looked at each other trying to see what the other thought of the situation they were now in. With a slow nod from Draco's side Blaise left them alone to stand somewhere else in the room. Harry who thought that he had lost one more friend closed his eyes and hung his head.

"Harry. Look at me please." Draco sat on his knees before Harry, grasping the boys hands which were bunched up in fists.

Slowly Harry looked up trough his fringe to see that Draco was still there.

"We don't hate you Harry. We've known all along what happened at the final battle. Severus told us, as did some of our parents and look we're still here!" Draco smiled sadly. "There's no reason for you to beat yourself up about all of this. If Voldemort were to try take over then he would've already done that."

"But..?" Harry looked unconvinced, trying to get his hands free out off Dracos' grasp.

"No buts Harry!" Blaise's voice came from near the transfigured window making Harry look up. "We know for crying out loud! And. We. DON'T. care!"

Draco stood up pulling on Harry's hands. "Come on Harry! We need to show you something."

Hesitantly Harry let himself be pulled up and out of the room, followed by a smirking Blaise.

TBC..


End file.
